Field
The described technology generally relates to autonomous data gathering by an autonomous or semi-autonomous vehicle.
Description of the Related Art
An autonomous or semi-autonomous vehicle, such as unmanned aerial vehicle, also commonly referred to as drone, can travel through a variety of environments, such as indoor, outdoor, and/or mixed indoor and outdoor environments. In some cases, an autonomous or semi-autonomous vehicle can be configured to conduct surveillance, security, delivery, monitoring, or other tasks that can comprise combining movement and data collection. As the vehicle performs its missions, it can travel according to a flight plan.